disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Little Hart
''Little Hart ''is a 1952 2D Technicolor Animated Film from Walt Disney Studios written by Moss Hart and directed by George Cukor The two have also collaborated on the film a Star Is Born for which the protagonist voice of this film is from. The film features the voice talents of Judy Garland, Jackie Cooper, Bruce Kirby, Ellen Burstyn, Frank Welker and Sheree North. Plot A small red headed girl with a lovely voice and a passion to seek out her biological father is stuck with her overworking maid mother on the estate of a nasty mansion owning money and power hungry lady named Miss Daneen (Ellen Burstryn). The Little Girl named Hart and known by her mother as Little Hart ventures out to find all the rich suitors of whom wooed her mother over the year of which she was conceived. She brings the Cook's son Greogo (Bruce Kirby) along for the ride and the mansion's pet cat (Frank Welker whom was endowed with the ability to talk by Daneen's late rich scientist husband who mysteriously left her everything. Little Hart, Greogo and the talking ginger cat eventually find the suitor whom is most likely her father (Jackie Cooper) whom is the richest suitor in their land. The evil Miss Daneen then hatches a plan to bump off Little Hart's possible father to inherit his riches and it is revealed that she bumped off her own husband to inherit his whole estate and riches which inevitably ran out. The truth is eventually learned and Daneen attempts to annihilate Hart but is attacked by Ginger the cat who causes her to trip of the Mansion's main entrance spiral staircase to her death. Hart is reunited iwht her father whom gets back together with her mother and they inherit the estate. Greogo admits his love for Hart and the two share a peck kiss before picking up Ginger and holding him up as the film ends. Cast *Judy Garland as Little Hart Vendelin *Jackie Cooper as Tumblay Mencott/ Hart's biological father and the town's richest suitor *Bruce Kirby as Greogo Averney *Ellen Burstyn as Miss Daneen Drinson D/ Primary Antagonist of the film *Peter O Toole as Suitor 1 Marcos *Pat Morita as Suitor 2 Yuki *William Morgan Sheppard as Cook Calvin Averney *Debbie Reynolds as Allison/ The Other Maid Of The Drinson Estate and Little Hart's mother's best friend *Estelle Harris as Cook 2 Creena *Dabney Coleman as Nathaniel Drinson/ Daneen's late husband, master rich aviator, secret part time inventor and murder victim *Sheree North as Moria Vendelin/ Little Hart's Mother and Main Maid of the Drinson Mansion Estate, She is an overworking woman unable to spend much time with her beloved daughter *Frank Welker as Ginger/ Nathaniel Drinson's beloved pet whom he used a speech endowing invention to grant him the power to speak. Ginger is resented by Miss Daneen and is kept hidden usually within the estate so she does not call the impound which she has done in the past. After receiving the ability to talk the invention which granted him voice broke. The invention used to bestow him the ability to talk was done deliberatley so that he may look over the mansion, his inventions and most importantly the little maid's daughter as she may make a difference yet. The invention used to bestow him voice also was the last invention created by Nathaniel Drinson.﻿ Category:Movies Category:Original Movies